


Beyond the Divide

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [8]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Semi-Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could turn you, make you one of us.” Zarkon offered. He bent his knees and reached out until he gripped Keith by the hair and lifted his head until they met each other’s stare. Keith hissed at the sharp pain. “Say yes and I will grant you a new life. Deny my gift and you will perish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 8. This is a request from the-shipping-lord: Klance fic where Keith (being as reckless as he is) gets injuries so bad that he basically dies for about 15 or so minutes and maybe meets his past self in a limbo type thing?
> 
> So I tried and did a thing. Hope you like it!
> 
> \---
> 
> Basic information about the AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).

The first time Keith met Zarkon face to face was the day he should’ve retreated.

Zarkon was a powerful foe not to be overlooked. A trail of death always followed him for over 10,000 years, an impossible feat for a mere mortal but Keith didn’t care, Zarkon was a Dead Apostle, and he wanted him dead.

Actually killing him was the problem.

Silver bullets did no harm. Zarkon’s regenerative ability healed any kind of wounds but Keith had to try. His silver blade sliced across Zarkon’s front before sending a downward swipe but Zarkon easily dodged them before sending Keith flying into a wall but it wasn't enough to take him out.

Keith got up, wiping the bit of dirt and blood off his face. 

He tried again.

It got to the point where Keith was getting his ass kicked around like some body bag. Nothing bothered Zarkon, Keith was just a toy to be played with. It pissed him off really.

Keith wiped the blood running down his temple and his limbs ached like hell, alerting his brain to rest but he can still fight. He had to.

Without a word, Zarkon seemed to be getting bored of their confrontation and turned, leaving the area.

“The hell you going?!” Keith ran after him.

“Keith! Wait!” Lance called out but Haggar blocked his way, sending out bolts of electricity at him. The pressure continued. “Out of my way, old hag!”

* * *

Keith really thought it was a good idea to chase Zarkon on his own, he couldn’t let his enemy run away. Not when he had a chance to end this tonight. He sped up when he saw Zarkon almost disappearing from his view. Up the stairs he climbed, gaining several stories until he reached the top of the roof and slammed the door wide opened. 

“You can’t escape. I won’t let you.” Keith chanted a spell, the words spilled from his mouth in successions, creating a set of fireballs in the air. All of them aimed at Zarkon at a deadly speed, a powerful eruption of heat and smoke collided when hit on contact. 

When the air cleared, Zarkon remained unhurt but his suit a bit tinged at the edges of his cuffs.

Shit.

“You’re a fool thinking you can challenge me like this.” Zarkon spoke, bearing his sharp pointed teeth at him, almost to a sly grin. “You’re 10,000 years too late, boy.”

What Keith didn’t expect was the sound of a gunshot. He blinked once and looked down, finding himself bleeding from his chest. “Wh-What…” Keith fell over and landed with a thump.

There was someone out there. Find. Find. Find. He pinpointed the several buildings behind Zarkon and there it was, a shadow moving across the roof. 

Damn his men to hell.

Zarkon walked forward, tilting his head in wonder while Keith laid there struggling to stay awake as he uttered Lance’s name. This wasn’t good, he was already fading but he refused to believe this was the end.

“I could turn you, make you one of us.” Zarkon offered. He bent his knees and reached out until he gripped Keith by the hair and lifted his head until they met each other’s stare. Keith hissed at the sharp pain. “Say yes and I will grant you a new life. Deny my gift and you will perish.”

Funny, how ridiculously funny. Keith let out a dry laugh. As if he would agree to such a thing.

“No.” Keith answered weakly and spat at his face.

Zarkon wiped the spit away, unamused by the whole thing. “Then you will die.” He looked up and quickly jumped back as a blue spear landed in front of Keith. “You’re too late, Lancer. You cannot save him.” With those words, Haggar appeared next to her Master and cast a cloud of shadows, blinding the area and themselves. By the time the magic dispersed, the two disappeared.

“You idiot,” Lance dropped his weapon to the side and held Keith in his arms, his right hand hovered over the wound. “Damn it,” His eyes fell into deep sorrow. “You’re not going anywhere, you hear me?! The hell you’re not!”

“S-Sorry,” Keith whispered and attempted to smile. He raised his hand and rested on Lance’s face, his words lodged in his throat but how he wanted to tell Lance everything. How he wished for them to be together a while longer. To kiss him would’ve been nice and share every secret they had until nothing else was left but most of all, he never wanted to leave Lance alone. 

No one deserved to be alone. 

“I’m still here...” His hand dropped to his side and he saw darkness.

* * *

Emptiness.

A period where everything felt stagnant and cold. So very cold.

Though time resumed again and everything started to move in a slow motion. Keith opened his eyes as he found himself floating in black space. The ticks and tocks of a clock can be heard but it was strange. His mind was all in a jumble, unable to tell where up and down was but it didn’t matter, did it? He was dead. 

Keith silently cursed at himself and placed his hand over his chest where his wound was.

Nothing.

Surprise. He wasn’t bleeding.

But Lance.

Damn it. Damn it all.

 _Lance_.

What was he doing now?

A quick laugh. Keith covered his eyes with an arm.

As if it mattered. He messed up.

So he’d remained and drifted away.

* * *

Life.

Keith opened his eyes again. The pale blue sky greeted him from above and a scatter of birds flew across and settled deep into the forest. He sat up and looked around, questioning everything he saw. Nothing was familiar, it wasn’t home, and certainly not hell. At least, he hoped it wasn’t some kind of game meant to trick him.

In the distance, Keith spotted a grand castle but he didn’t recognized the structure but the grassy plains around him danced to the lazy breeze, gently waving each individual plant life. It felt comforting.

Bright gold flowers surrounded him where he sat and he picked one up, studying it carefully. 

Buttercups.

“You’re awake.” A sudden voice startled him from behind. Keith looked up and saw _himself_ taking a seat next to him. “Hey.”

It was startling. The exact same voice and hair. His eyes too. It was like looking at a mirror in front of him except this stranger basked in full armor and underneath, red colored padding to protect him. Right by the man’s hip was a sword in its sheath, a small crimson crest of a lion painted on it.

“I’m imagining things, aren’t I?” Keith responded very slowly, still in a bit awe. The sounds of nature beckon to him almost. He turned but only the wind brushed through his hair before he returned his gaze to the man in front of him. “I’m pretty sure I’m dead.”

The second Keith shrugged. “Maybe you are but you have a chance of going back.”

“What?”

“You can go back to him. Back to the war. Back to your life and everything you’ve built.”

“I’m dead, I can’t just do that.” Keith shook his head and pointed a finger at his twin. “And I remember you. I saw you before in his memories. You two were…” There was no time to get embarrassed about this but he did, and watched how the second Keith laughed so freely about it.

“Yeah we were.” He smiled. “And he has you now. He’s happy, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“I think? Maybe? I mean, how everything is right now, it’s not so easy but...”

“But it’s something. You have a bond only you two can share. You should treasure it with the time you have.”

“I-Yeah, yeah you’re right but I’m dead though. I couldn’t even say what I wanted to say to him.”

The second Keith nodded. “I didn’t get to either but you want to go back, right? You can tell him everything.”

“Can I? Is that even possible?”

“It is.”

“But why?” Keith gestured to everything around him and grew frustrated. “Why all of this? Where am I? Why am I seeing you? I want answers right now!”

Undisturbed by the outburst, the second Keith leaned back on his elbows casually. “I supposed a part of me has always been pulled to you. You’re me in a sense.” 

“I’m you? What?”

A chuckle. “Something of that nature.”

“That doesn’t help me.” 

“You’re right but I believe some good will come out of it.” He then sat up, brushing a bit of the grass off. “Trust me, Keith.”

Without warning, the castle was attacked and smoke bellowed from one of its towers.

“You’ll understand one day.” The warrior removed his sword from its scabbard, its entire blade swirled in fiery reds and oranges.

“Lion’s Fang.” They both said at the same time. 

Keith froze but he knew. It called to him.

His double looked pleased.

The castle erupted in another explosion, its stone walls started to crumble, slabs crashed into a dusty mess and one can hear the shrill cries of terror, reminding Keith of his own misfortune of losing a family. The shadow of armies began to scatter across the land with bloodshed

“We have to do something!” Keith started to make his way toward the kingdom but he was stopped when he felt the other grabbed ahold of his arm.

“Don’t worry, this war wasn’t a loss. And now you must take this.” The second Keith extended his own weapon in front, his expression grew soft. “And if you can, tell him I said hey and I’m sorry for leaving him.”

Lion’s Fang still remained covered in flames, making Keith a bit hesitant. Confused. Nothing made sense except the battlefield continued raging on. Staring at his mirrored self once more, he saw nothing but a face of hope.

Keith nodded his head. “I will. I promise you that.” He grabbed the sword.

Everything was gone.

Keith gasped into the air, his eyes shot wide open. 

He was back in his room 

“What the…” Dizziness enveloped Keith but he tried sitting up.

“Stop right there. You’re not moving an inch, son. For god’s sake, you were dead for fifteen minutes. I don’t care if you’re not bleeding but you’re staying in bed.” Coran’s voice startled him and hands pushed him back against the pillow.

“Coran? Wh-What? That’s not, that’s not possible.” Keith rubbed his head.

“Yeah, well. Your heart stopped.” Coran frowned. “I thought I lost you. When Lance brought you back here, I thought that was it. That it was all over.” He grabbed Keith’s right hand and squeezed with his own hands tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

Coran whacked the back of Keith’s head. “You’re damn right, better be sorry! What were you thinking taking on Zarkon like that?!”

“Shit man, that hurts.” Keith winced but he deserved it. He really did. “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t thinking, okay?”

“I know. You didn't think of the consequences. You had no plan.”

“I know, I just…” Keith sighed. “I won’t do it again. I promise.” He tried to smile but Coran glared until one of them had to give in. It was like that growing up with Coran, always those intense heated staredowns.

“Fine, fine.” Coran threw his hands in the air and sat up. “But you’re staying in bed until you’re given the okay.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance then appeared by his bedside, saddened and torn but not a word from his lips.

“Good. I’ll leave you two alone then. I’ll bring up some food for you later.” Coran added before taking a stand. He then aimed at Lance. “Don’t let Keith stay up too long, he needs his rest.”

Lance gave a faint nod. It was enough for Coran.

A small creak of the door opened and closed. Footsteps pattered away until silence.

Keith pressed his lips and fingers tapped against the bedsheets. “Lance…”

But Keith was pulled into Lance, arms wormed their way around his chest, almost removing Keith from the bed. Lance held him tightly and made sure Keith wasn’t going to leave him. 

“Oh, whoa. Hold on.” Keith moved his legs until he was standing on his knees against the bed. The servant’s shoulders were shaking and his breathing became a bit rough. “It’s alright.”

“Fifteen minutes.” Lance managed to let out and buried his face into Keith’s neck.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry for scaring you.” Keith embraced him as much as he can. His fingers dug into Lance’s hair, stroking him until he calmed down. “But I’m here now despite being a dumbass.”

“Damn right.”

A snort.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t. I learned my lesson. It was quite an experience.” Keith leaned into Lance’s ear. “And I met him, we talked. He wanted me to tell you that he said hey and that he was sorry for leaving you.”

Lance stopped and pulled back in shock, a flicker in those eyes. “I understand and I’m sorry as well.” He shoulders slumped and face held an ounce of hurt he tried to keep buried but Keith didn’t pushed.

“Well, you know, he looked like me. It was like seeing yourself in a mirror really. I think he brought me back alive. Somehow. It’s weird but I’m here now thanks to him.” Keith tried to explain despite the many questions hovering in his head.

“He always had a knack of saving others.” Lance added and touched Keith’s arms. The gentle intimacy of his fingers sent small shivers along Keith’s skin.“You’re alive.” His tone lowered. “I don’t know what I’ll do if you were gone.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t, I’m here with you now. I’m not planning on leaving any time soon so why don’t we just...” Keith leaned down, the light touches of their noses brushing one another, the calm breaths mingled, and small hands settled along Lance’s head. “Forget about this and live again, okay?”

It took one smile to bring Lance back.

And a shared kiss to make themselves whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with klance requests if you like.
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
